User blog:Valentin girl/Youtubers Saw Game 2 TRAILER!!!!
Hy guys, Val here. I am speachless..... That was FUN! And amazing! And cool at the same time! The Inkagames Team have done a terrifick work on this trailer. And when they say they will make a surpise, THEY SURRELY MADE A SURPISE! If you didn't saw the trailer, you freaking must do it. Like, right now! If you did, then let me spoil the fun with a bit of plot. The Youtubers went inside a game tech, where they were invited by someone that called himself Happy Pig Entertainment. Inside we could see seats, then some people in the background and PIGFACE at the stand, working as a worker for the Happy Pig Entertainment. They then were sitted on their chairs and put on their glasses, and in 3 seconds they were sprayed. I thought that we could see them playing the games in virtual mode - that would be quite fascinating. So then they were dropped into the floor, while Pigface grabed his stand and went to Pigsaw's house. TO HIS HOUSE! And look! We can see the same room as in Spongebob's Saw Game! Amazing! So then he reported his mission to Pigsaw, where he invited the players into his TV room! For real! He had a large TV, a mic, a camera, Pigface face on a string (an extra face I guess), a new suit on a hanger, a black wig, a big red butterfly (it reminded me of Minny Mouse's butterfly), a claw on a chain and another weapon (I don't know what it is called XD). And we won't forget the main thing: 7 orange buttons on the table. And now, ladies and gentelman, if you press one of those buttons (4 are working) you will be linked to a youtube channel of a youtuber. As like Lili, you we see her in real life, and see her waking up from and looking around, as she then looks in the camera (when she founds it) and say something to the viewers (I don't know Spanish, so I don't know what they were talking about XD). But the main reason here is: Inkagames persuated them to 'play' their game! To play as they were 'really captured'. That is freakishly amazing. I give them a thumbs up! Then when all of the buttons were green, they vanish and another big one came on the middle saying: GIVE THE RULES. And as you press it, the Youtubers appear in the maze as well Pigsaw in his TV, as normally. And as we are all informed, he tells the rules once again, with explaining why. Why? Because they have published the walkthroughs of the games, and that is bad. If you have a question, a comment or even a spoil allert,please share those informations bellow! Valentin girl (talk) 19:55, May 30, 2017 (UTC) 'Update' Hey guys, Val here. Alright, so we all (or mostly all) agree that yestarday was a bomb. I was also thinking of the game when I was sleeping (but I did had a good night sleep). So today we are going to make a 'out of box' plan. You know what it is, right? It is where you seek for something that is a logical structure, looking at a new perspective. So let us make it, and have some fun! I also found an English version of the yesterday's trailer. But please don't have your earplugs in maximum, because it will make your ears pop at the beginning (I know my did, ouch). Link of the gamer: The LastTiger At the beginning, the Youtubers came to Expo Game Tech, and it is basically a video game convention. We see Mario and Sonic figures standing on each side. And Mario having a large mustache, hehehe. And the first thing that hits me, is that the villains will be defenetly out of various video games, that the Youtubers play. They get an invitation that say, they need to go to the virtual reality booth for a suprise. And as one of them asked, who is the person that invited them, the answer was, from a company named: Happy Pig Entertainment. And like others, they didn't knew who it is - but we know it was Pigsaw. But the title of the company had me think of Five nights at Freedy's. But maybe because they will show up too. They are from a video game. And when they come inside, they see chairs and a stand, where there was Pigface in a grey suit and having sky-like glasses on. His stand had a Saturn symbol bellow, while up top there were two words: VR. Maybe it is a short name for virtual reality - that would make sence. As they sit cofortably in the modules (the chairs), they put on their goggles and in 3 seconds they were sprayed with gas, making them fall asleep. Pigface had an iPad with him and when he pushed a button, the spray came out of the modules. He pressed it again, making the sleepy youtubers go bellow the floor. And as you see in the background, there were many people, mostly kids, that were playing or just looking at the video games and no one has seen what happened. After 30 minutes, Pigface came back to Pigsaw's home. Now here we can investigate if anything is different from Spongebob's Saw Game (you can see the whole room in the very ending). *The chair, where Pigsaw is sitting is now turned a bit to the left, is smaller (the perfect fit for Pigsaw) *Behind him is a cabinet where there are stuff to be seen. They are all the same, but just switched from Spongebob's game. *There are no more brick columns that were next to the cabinet, also no knight. *The green lamp on the wall, is still there and on the same side. *In the Youtuber's 2, he as well as his cabinet were more close to his TV room. *The walls, in Spongebob's were orange and white, while in Youtuber's 2 there are just white. But they both have the brown paint on the walls. *The floors are on both games the same. When Pigface came to Pigsaw, he called him, master, and the two words now changed sites. Pigsaw asked him, if he catched them all - as if they were Pokemons, hahaha. But they also might be in the game. Pigface told, that they are in their respective cells. As Pigsaw went down from his chair, he said that the Youtubers will pay a price because of posting solutions of his games. But he wants to see their reactions when they realize, they were captured by the most malicious doll in the world. He also commented, that we players are also dying to see them in their cells. He let the player come with him into his control room, where we could see the Youtubers, with the hidden cameras. The only bad news is that there are 7 of them but only 4 are working. And as we go inside the control room, we could see what he has here (I will copy the upper comment that I gave yesterday): He had a large TV, a mic, a camera, Pigface face on a string (an extra face I guess), a new suit on a hanger, a black wig, a big red butterfly (it reminded me of Minny Mouse's butterfly), a claw on a chain and another weapon (I don't know what it is called XD). And we won't forget the main thing: 7 orange buttons on the table. Also in this part, for me, it is seen that it could be similar what you see in Fnaf games. Where the Night guard looks at the monitor and inspects the animatronics. Btw, I have remembered where we saw the hook. It was also in Spongebob's game, in the trailer, when he woke up (it was still attached on the window). The camera's that are working are on Lili, Lyna, Manolo and Rovi, the other 3 aren't working. And all three had their part of showing how they would act, if they were really captured. As I don't speak Spanish, I do not know what they are saying. But as we see only Manolo got a letter from Pigsaw (just his face pop on to the paper and Spanish words). And everyone except Town were the same as scetched and as in the first Youtubers Saw Game. This time, Town has a black hat on him (like he has in his videos that he makes). If you have a question, a comment or even a spoil allert,please share those informations bellow! Valentin girl (talk) 16:05, June 1, 2017 (UTC) 'Update' Hey guys, Val here. Today 2 Youtubers, from the game, namely: Rovi and Manolotv have made their videos about the Youtubers Saw Game 2. And the Inkagames Team have revealed how they contacted the Youtubers, on Tweeter and also wrote something about Rubius Saw Game. If you have anything to say, comment bellow! Valentin girl (talk) 19:10, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts